Jealousy
by SeekerLuna
Summary: Starscream is jealous because Megatron is paying more attention to Orion than him so he plots a way to get his Lord's attention back. Who knew it would be so fun? Sticky smut, some bondage TF:Prime verse minor season one ending spoiler


**I decided to try my hand at another Transformers yaoi pairing~ Multiple pairings for this one shot! You'll have to read and find out who does who but it is eventually MegatronxStarscream**

**Warnings: Sticky, a bit of bondage and lots of interfacing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, HasTak does.**

**Tell me what ya think! My second try at this sort of thing!**

**This is for YukiOni on dA because her art has inspired me to write these! I hope she likes it **

* * *

><p>Starscream glared at the wall in his quarters, arms resting upon his drawn up knees as he grumbled to himself. His wings were held high and rigid, displaying how irritated he was at the moment. His Lord and Master, Megatron, had given him quite a glossa lashing for speaking out against Optimus Prime, or rather, Orion Pax as he was now known. He'd returned to the Decepticons some time ago, having found no where else to go, and had been punished for his actions of course but when he'd first spotted Orion, he'd gone on the offensive, thinking the Autobots had somehow infiltrated the ship. That turned out to not be the case however, as he'd soon learned. Ever since then, Starscream had resigned himself to once again plotting how to overthrow Megatron, though now it came with the added bonus of Orion Pax. The Seeker however, was dismayed that Megatron barely reacted whenever he spoke of usurping him out loud and disregarded him in favor of listening to Orion.<p>

It was positively outrageous!

Megatron never ignored him, not without good reason anyway, so this behavior was beginning to rub the SIC the wrong way. For Primus' sake, Starscream had even approached the warlord and asked him to 'face him and he'd turned him down! He never did that! So now he had all this pent up energy that needed taking care of and Megatron was no longer the one he could go to it seemed.

"Some lover he is," He scoffed to himself. One could say that Starscream missed being with Megatron but of course, he would deny it and say they were being absurd. Yet, he couldn't help but remember all the times that the larger mech had brought him such great pleasure and, yes, even happiness. They bickered and argued but when it was just them, it was completely different. Yes, Megatron was a cold-sparked slagger but he could be kind and gentle when he wanted to be. Starscream missed having a warm berth at night when he recharged but now he was forced to sleep alone with only a thermal blanket to warm him instead of another frame next to his. He missed the nights he spent with Megatron basking in the afterglow of a good round of interfacing. The nights where they would just enjoy the closeness of one another.

Starscream suddenly straightened up and stood from his berth, optics narrowed. No, he would not let this affect him. He was Starscream, second in command of the Decepticon army, a proud Seeker and Aerial Commander. He would not let something as trivial as his lover ignoring him get under his armor. If Megatron no longer wanted him in his berth than that was just fine, Starscream could easily find someone else to satisfy his needs until the warlord grew tired of his new pet. The Seeker's optics flashed as a devious and delicious plan began to form in his processor.

"Oh he will regret ever ignoring me for that pathetic excuse for a mech," He grinned and chuckled darkly. "Two can play at this, Megatron, and I don't intend to play fair," His optics glowed with mirth.

Let the games begin.

-X-X-X-

Megatron was deep in discussion with Orion over some recently drawn up plans when he noticed Starscream saunter into the room with the biggest, most smug look he'd ever seen plastered onto his faceplates. The warlord frowned, wondering just what was coursing through his seconds processor as he advanced into the room only to sidle up next to Soundwave.

"Megatronus, is everything alright?" Orion caught his attention then, a concerned look in his optics.

"Yes, just... thinking," He hummed before going back to the plans. He didn't have time to worry about what Starscream was doing, he was much too busy pouring over plans on how to destroy the remaining Autobots.

Soundwave looked at Starscream, a question mark appearing on the screen of his mask when he saw the smirk on the others face.

"Meet me in my quarters tonight," He whispered into his audio, optics practically glowing with glee. "I assure you it will be well worth your time," Soundwave didn't miss the sultry purr that the Seeker released as he pulled back and walked away. The quiet mech wasn't entirely sure of what to make of Starscream's offer. For all he knew, it could be a trap to lure him into another one of his likely to fail schemes to overthrow their Lord. Or it could be genuine and he just wanted a good frag. But... wasn't that why he was in Megatron's quarters most nights? Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Starscream go to Megatron's quarters in quite some time. Was there perhaps some, as the humans say, trouble in paradise? Either way, Soundwave would not let an opportunity such as this slip through his fingers. A Seeker was like a rare delicacy that not many had the chance to sample and with Starscream offering... who was he to say no? The TIC reigned in his thoughts and set back to work monitoring the air waves, though he could not suppress the tremble of delight as he imagined what the night would hold for him when he sought out Starscream.

Starscream couldn't help but smirk the entire time as he worked. He knew Soundwave was no fool and he knew that the mech was not stupid enough to pass up his offer. Any other mech would throw themselves at his pede's and beg just to be in his berth. Starscream had it all planned out though. Should his sleeping with Soundwave fail to get Megatron's attention then he would simply target another mech on the command staff. The Seeker hummed in satisfaction as he went over the plan one more time. It was flawless! It was bound to work and soon, he would have Megatron's attention once more.

-X-X-X-

When Soundwave stopped just outside of Starscream's quarters that night after his shift was over, he found he was slightly nervous. He'd ordered Laserbeak to remain in his quarters for the night before he'd sought out the SIC so he did not have to worry about the safety of his creation or the sanity for that matter. Gathering his courage, he knocked and stepped inside when it opened. He surveyed the room, noting with a hint of amusement how tidy it seemed. In all honesty, Soundwave had assumed that his room would be a mess of failed experiments, plans and datapads. Instead all the datapads were stacked neatly on the desk off to his left while his lab equipment was stored on the shelves and tables provided for him. He finally glanced towards the berth and found the Air Commander smirking at him, optics bright as he stared at the silent mech.

"For a moment, I did not think you would show," He admitted with a chuckle. "I don't see why you wear that mask, you're in good company," He got up and sauntered towards him, reaching up to trail deadly claws along the side of his mask. "Take it off?" He began searching for the medical release latches and frowned when he found none. Soundwave brushed his servo aside and reached up, placing his own servo over the front of it as he sent the manual override to release the mask. A few clicks were heard followed by a soft hiss as it released from his face. Soundwave pulled it away and lifted his helm to look at Starscream, who looked shocked by what he was seeing. "Now I see why you hide," He mused softly, trailing his fingers along the newly exposed plating. "Absolutely stunning," He grinned at the mech. Soundwave, unused to having his face in plain view where his emotions could clearly be seen, had a hard time fighting back a shy look as he averted his optics. His facial features were pleasing to the Seeker, high cheeks, lovely lips just right for kissing, smooth plates and a narrow chin, though not horribly so. Such features would have been nice on a femme but Soundwave pulled it off wonderfully. He still looked like a mech though if one had only caught a glimpse, they may have thought otherwise.

"Soundwave: to your liking?" He spoke at last, his voice a smooth, even baritone that sent shivers down the Seeker's back struts.

"Yes," He hissed out. Starscream grabbed his face mask and placed in on his desk before returning to Soundwave, who seemed to have gotten over his initial nervousness. The SIC racked his gaze over the slimmer mech again, licking his lip components in glee as he locked gazes with Soundwave again. His optics were an odd orange color though Starscream liked them, they suited him. Before Starscream could even touch him, Soundwave grabbed his wrist and yanked him close. "Eager are we?" He grinned at his companion.

"Affirmative," He rumbled out.

"Let's not waste any time then," Their lips met in a hungry kiss as they fought for control. Starscream backed up until his legs hit the edge of the berth and let out a surprised sound as they toppled over, Soundwave pinning him with ease. He looked into the others optics and smirked.

This was going to be fun indeed.

"Like to be the dominate one do you?" Starscream purred, arching up against the other mech.

"Soundwave: Superior," He smirked down at him. The Seeker let out a soft laugh at this and nodded. He didn't mind being bottom to the TIC, he wouldn't have it any other way in fact. Soundwave explored the frame beneath him, dipping fingers into transformation seams to tease at wires and cables along the way. Starscream whimpered and writhed beneath him, reveling in the sensations that the others touch gave him. It felt like forever since he'd last been touched like this. It was a glorious feeling. Soundwave leaned down and captured his lips, swiping his glossa along the bottom component, seeking entrance which Starscream happily granted. The appendages swirled and danced, trying to subdue the other. The kiss deepened as it continued and soon they broke apart so Soundwave could explore his neck. Starscream whined at the feeling and tilted his helm back, allowing for more access as the spy licked and nibbled at the sensitive cables.

Soundwave's curious servos soon found the Air Commanders flared out wings and brushed against them, causing the Seeker to shudder and groan. It had always intrigued him how very flexible the appendages could be and how each position held a certain meaning. He knew that when they were drawn up high and rigid, it meant Starscream was angry and irritated, when they were down and drawn close, it meant he was scared or displeased about something. They could move in most every direction, some more than others, depending on what was needed. So when he found the appendages flared out and flat, it had surprised him as he hadn't known they could do so.

"Yes, right there," Starscream moaned as Soundwave continued rubbing and caressing the sensitive wings. The TIC dug his claws in lightly and scratched over the thin metal, earning a gasp and a moan. Was Starscream a slight masochist or something? He was extremely curious but he didn't want to test his theory. Soundwave paused in his ministrations and deployed his tentacles, sending a silent command to them as he continued to tease the SIC's body with his mouth and hands. Starscream gasped in shock when he felt the four different tentacles start their own exploration of his frame and whimpered as he rubbed his crotch plate against Soundwave's in a needy manner.

"Patience," Soundwave smirked against his neck.

"Y-you should – ah, leave that ma-mask off more often," Starscream remarked, squirming under all the attention his neglected body was getting.

"Suggestion noted," He hummed back. One of his tentacles suddenly moved and slithered towards the berth-side table before it rummaged through it, drawing out a pair of cuffs.

"Heh, kinky one aren't you?" Starscream looked up at him with wide optics. Soundwave said nothing as another tentacle took hold of his wrists and held them up for the cuffs to be put on. Starscream obediently kept his now bound servos above his head as Soundwave commanded his other two tentacles to wrap around his legs and draw them apart. Starscream whimpered anxiously and wiggled as his interface panel slid open under Soundwave's caresses. The mech above him stared for a moment before he pressed a finger against his port, testing it. "Ahhh, oh Primus..." He wriggled more, trying to press down on the teasing finger. Soundwave slipped it inside as he licked and kissed along the Seeker's chest plates, teasing the transformation seams while his other hand gripped a slender hip. The stoic mech added another digit and thrust them in and out of the tight port, rubbing against neglected sensors to make the Seeker mewl in pleasure. The communications mech got great pleasure from watching Starscream writhe and moan for him and it only made his own arousal growl when he realized that it was because of _him_, that he was acting this way. "Please, Soundwave," He whimpered, arching against him again. The silent mech removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouthplates. Starscream watched him intently, optics dark with lust. Soundwave licked the purple liquid from his fingers and hummed at the taste of it.

"Query: Are you always this impatient?" He teased. Starscream was in slight shock from what he was hearing. Soundwave could actually _tease _a bot? There was apparently lots of things he did not know about his comrade, but then again, he'd never taken the time to find anything else out.

"Mmhmm, yes, I am," He growled. Soundwave couldn't suppress a smirk as he released his pressurized spike and grabbed his hips. He snapped his own hips forward and buried himself in the scorching heat that was Starscream. Soundwave started out slowly, just savoring the sensation of being buried in the mech's port, which was usually only reserved for their Lord Megatron. This thought made him pause and look down at Starscream. He leaned down and kissed him, unable to resist as he continued. His tentacles shifted the Seekers legs, wrapping them around his waist before he retracted all of his tentacles back into his body.

"Why come to me?" Soundwave murmured against his lips. Starscream nipped at his lips, moaning softly as he moved in time with Soundwave.

"To get back at Megatron," He gasped out. "Thinking of backing out?"

"No," He said simply, thrusting in sharply to make the other mech cry out. "The thought of being caught only... arouses me more," He smirked and captured his lips again. Starscream hummed and gasped, starting to tug against his bindings. He desperately wanted to cling to something as pleasure tore through his sensor-net and circuits.

"Fa-faster," He moaned. Soundwave shifted and thrusted a bit faster, earning more of those so sweet moans from the Air Commander. He leaned down and nibbled along the top edge of one of his wings, making the Seeker tremble and whine. The TIC let himself groan as he buried his faceplates against Starscream's neck, thrusting hard and fast into the willing body beneath his. Starscream soon began to shriek and cry as he bucked beneath Soundwave, just on the cusp of overload. "Pr-Primus...!" He gasped, tossing his helm back as much as he could. Overload washed over him in waves, making him scream and cry as Soundwave continued to thrust into him. The mech was drawn into his own overload from the sensation of the others port clenching and squeezing around his spike. He shuddered and moaned before he collapsed on top of the heavily venting Seeker. "Hmm, I should have 'faced you a long time ago."

"Soundwave: performed well?" Soundwave tilted his helm as he carefully picked himself up and off the mech. He pulled out and groaned a bit, even Starscream whined at the loss of his spike. The TIC removed the cuffs and placed them back where they belonged before Starscream told him where some cleaning cloths were. He cleaned himself of the evidence and then helped the Seeker clean up as well.

"You performed exceptionally well," Starscream purred, pulling him into one last kiss before he replaced his mask. "We might have to do this again in the future," Soundwave looked at him and nodded as he put his mask back in place before he slipped out undetected. Starscream took a quick trip into his private washracks before he laid in his berth, a satisfied look on his face. It was nothing like interfacing with Megatron but it was still an amazing experience for him. He rather liked it actually. With a smirk, he fell into recharge. Only time would tell if his plan had worked.

-X-X-X-

The next day found Starscream and Soundwave flirting shamelessly in the command center as they awaited Megatron and Orion's arrival. Knock Out and Breakdown were in attendance as well and the vain red mech was eying the two officers curiously.

"Soundwave and Starscream are certainly chummy today," Breakdown murmured to his partner.

"That they are," Knock Out agreed. "I'm curious though. What in the name of Cybertron brought this on?" He tilted his helm this way and that, trying to discern what was going on. He was just about to approach the two when Megatron and Orion strode in, talking about plans as always. He saw Megatron glance towards his SIC and TIC and pause when he too noticed their behavior. Knock Out didn't miss the smug look that he shot their master and watched as Megatron frowned and turned away. This was obviously not the reaction Starscream was looking for, if his angry scowl was anything to go by. Knock Out smiled, amused, and decided then and there that he would observe this strange behavior further, wondering just how long it would last.

Knock Out was not to be disappointed. Starscream and Soundwave continued to flirt, or rather, Starscream did most of the flirting while Soundwave settled for putting his servos everywhere on the Seeker, making sure to grab his aft when he thought Megatron wasn't looking, which he was, over the next few solar cycles. It was obvious to Knock Out that the Air Commander was becoming frustrated with how useless his efforts to attract their lords attentions were becoming. The two officers eventually stopped, though it didn't stop Starscream from shooting sultry looks at the TIC once in a while. Megatron was also tiring of his SIC's antics though he never moved to confront him, perhaps thinking he would stop if he ignored him long enough. Apparently, he'd forgotten how stubborn the Seeker was because a few days later, Starscream approached Knock Out in his own quarters, a cocky smirk on his face.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" Knock Out smiled back, hips cocked to the side, one hand planted firmly on a cherry hip as he gazed at the Seeker.

"A favor," He purred out. "I've been ever so lonely since Orion," He spat the name out. "Arrived and took Megatron's attention away from me."

"My dear Starscream, am I correct in assuming that you are... _jealous_?" He raised an optic ridge.

"Me? Jealous?" He scoffed. "As if," Knock Out only smirked at him. "I merely want to get back at him for ignoring me."

"Whatever you say," He examined his claws then. "And what is it that you need me for?"

"I think that should be obvious, Knock Out," That sultry look appeared in his red optics again.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can find a cure for you ailment," The vain medic moved forward then, tracing a clawed digit down the front of his commander's chest. "On the berth," He commanded in his audio. Starscream shuddered and did as he was told, keeping his optics on Knock Out with rapt attention. The Decepticon medic sauntered over and leaned down, catching Starscream's lips in a heated kiss as he moved to straddle the Seeker. Skilled servos moved over the lithe form under his own, finding all the sensitive spots with ease. Starscream let out a squawk when Knock Out forced him to lay on his front and looked over his shoulder warily. Knock Out smirked and smoothed his hands over the trembling wings. Starscream moaned and gasped as the shorter mech teased and plucked at the sensitive wiring of his back and whined at him as his core temperature rose steadily. Knock Out wrapped an arm around his hips and pulled until the Seeker was resting on his knee's and forearms. By now Starscream was trembling with need, having been nearly brought to overload from Knock Out's constant touches to his wings. So when the red mech rubbed a servo over his heated interface panel, it snapped open, allowing lubricant to drip out and onto his hand. "Someone is excited," He smirked, sliding a digit around the edge of the ready port.

"You are a fragging tease!" Starscream snarled, the sound melting into a moan when that digit sank into him, rubbing along the sensors with just the right amount of pressure to make him gasp and rock back. Two more digits slid into to join the first, stretching the Seeker in a way he hadn't been in some time. "Oh... _ohh yes!_" Starscream vented and panted, rocking against those digits as he keened happily. When they were taken away, he shot a vicious glare over his shoulder.

"You'll enjoy my spike much more than my fingers, _Commander_," He purred the name as he drew himself up and lined his spike up with the dripping port. Starscream wriggled eagerly, whining when Knock Out just stayed still. The medic smirked and surged forward, burying himself in the taller mech. Starscream cried out and dug his claws into the pillow that Knock Out had. He hadn't been taken in this position in quite some time, Megatron preferred looking at his face when they were together. Knock Out kept it at a slow pace, one arm wrapped around his hips to keep Starscream from doing anything while his other hand wrecked havoc over his wings and back struts. He keened and wailed, begging the medic to go faster. "As you command," He chuckled against his back. He grabbed the Seekers hips and slammed into him. Starscream cried out and moaned loudly for him, muttering incoherently as he continued driving himself into the Seekers port.

"Sooo goooddd," He whimpered, moaning as he rocked back into each thrust. With a few more hard thrusts, Knock Out brought Starscream to an overload that had the mech screaming out and jerking in his grasp. The medic moaned rather loudly himself as he hit his peak and spilled into that warm port. He pulled out and Starscream turned over, pulling him into a fierce kiss. "Mm, that was better than I expected it to be," He rumbled against his lips.

"I'm just good at what I do," He smirked back. "If you ever need another willing berth mate, I'm always available," He helped clean up and looked at the Seeker.

"I may take you up on that," Starscream grinned at him. The taller mech slipped out and headed back to his own quarters for the night. The lights were off as always but something was off and it made his wings hitch up a bit higher on his back. He switched the lights on and turned to go to his berth only to run into a very solid form. His optics traveled up and he squeaked in surprise when he found the owner of said form was none other than Megatron. "M-my Lord Megatron," He cleared his throat as he stepped back. "Wh-what brings you here?" He regained his arrogant stance then, glaring up at the warlord. "What are you doing in my personal quarters? I do not remember giving you permission to come here."

"Starscream," He growled out, stopping the Seeker's rambling. "Where have you been?"

"Where I've been is none of your concern," He ground out, sidestepping the large mech when he got closer. "Besides, why do you care? You only care about your new pet, Orion!" Megatron blinked when this was said. Was that the reason why Starscream was acting this way? Honestly, he could be so childish... "You've been acting like I don't even exist, Megatron! You never have time for me!"

"Starscream..."

"You've basically kicked me out of your berth in favor of that Autobot whore!" He continued on angrily. "I've been tried to get your attention but you simply ignore me!"

"Starscream!" The Seeker flinched back and looked up at his lover. "I've been pouring over plans with Orion and haven't had much time for anything else," He rumbled. "I've also been trying to keep everything about him being Optimus Prime a secret, as well as ensuring he remains loyal to the Decepticon cause."

"Yeah, by sleeping with him!" Starscream blurted it out before he could stop himself. The look in Megatron's optics made him regret it however and he soon found himself pinned to the wall.

"Orion is like a brother to me," He snarled. "At one time, I may have had such a relationship with him but that time is long gone. My spike is only meant for one port. Yours," He leaned in close then, narrowing his optics at the obviously frightened Seeker. "So tell me, did you have fun whoring yourself off?" Starscream whimpered as Megatron threw him onto the berth and followed, pinning him down with his sheer mass. "I wanted to ignore it and put it off as paranoia but when you continued to openly flaunt it before me that you'd obviously slept with Soundwave..." His large servo wrapped around his SIC's throat, squeezing gently. "And now you've slept with another, haven't you?" He squeezed harder as the mech below him squirmed, slim hands wrapped around his wrist to try and stop him. "Who was it this time?"

"K-Knock Out," He gasped out.

"I trusted you, Starscream, and yet you went behind my back," He rumbled out, actually looking disappointed in the Seeker for betraying him this way.

"I-I merely wanted to make you jealous and make you pay attention to me again," He whispered. "I wanted you to have eyes for me alone."

"Starscream, you always have my attention you idiot," He released his throat and caught his wrists, pinning them above his helm. "Because you came forward about it, I will not punish you so severely," Starscream seemed to relax at this. "But, I am still punishing you," His optics widened when he felt the cuffs click into place. He looked up and found he was cuffed to the rail of his berth. "Not a sound," He growled out as he moved down his Seeker's body. Starscream bit back a whine and watched him with bright optics, wondering what he was planning. Megatron smirked when his lovers port covering snapped open and dipped his helm down, flicking the tip of his glossa against the still sensitive port. Starscream jerked but did not make a sound, which pleased the silver mech greatly. Grabbing those delightful hips, Megatron drove his glossa into him and teased the sensors while he lapped at the delicious fluid that gushed forth from his ministrations. One servo reached up and gripped a trembling wing, making the Seeker jerk and arch from the duel sensations. Starscream was trembling with pleasure as Megatron continued and opened his mouth in silent protest when he suddenly stopped. He glared hatefully at his lover who only smirked and thrust into him without warning, drawing a surprised cry from him.

"Frag you, Megatron!" He snarled, no longer able to keep quiet. Megatron merely smirked as he thrust into his lover harshly, drawing a mixed moan of pain and pleasure from him.

"Moan for me, my Seeker," He growled, capturing his lips in a heated kiss that threatened to draw energon as his sharpened denta bit into them. Starscream whimpered and cried, snarling insults as he continued. The insults only seemed to feed Megatron's growing hunger for the Seeker as he slammed into him, servos running all over his frame possessively. Just when he knew Starscream was about to overload, he pulled out and grinned at the flailing mech.

"No! How dare you deny me this!" He howled with rage and tried to force Megatron to impale him again.

"You're being punished, remember?" He smirked cruelly. Starscream gaped at him and snarled angrily.

"Frag you! Pit-spawned glitch!" He ranted on, bucking and squirming as Megatron merely watched him. He whimpered and whined, upset that his overload had been ruined. The larger mech soon pushed back in but did not move, merely sat still as he leaned over the trembling Seeker. He felt fingers scratching against his wings and wailed, arching again. "Megatron! Please!"

"Please what, my beautiful Seeker?" He hummed, kissing up and down his neck, nipping occasionally.

"Please, please make me overload," He whimpered, looking into his optics. "I'll never look at another mech again, I swear!"

"Oh, I know you won't," He smirked back. Megatron began to move again much to Starscream's delight. "Tell me, who is it you belong to?"

"No one," The look in his optics was a challenging one. Megatron dug his claws into his hips harshly, making him screech in slight pain.

"Who do you belong to, Starscream?" He repeated, striking a certain cluster of sensors that make him scream.

"Y-you," He gasped out.

"Louder, I didn't hear you," He stroked his lovers wing.

"You!" He cried out. "I belong to you, Lord Megatron!" He wailed as he thrashed beneath him, on the cusp of overload once more.

"Exactly," He rumbled. "You belong to me and me alone," He slammed into the Seeker, throwing him straight into a powerful overload. Megatron roared as he released as well and watched his pretty Seeker as he offlined from the force of the overload. He gently pulled out, uncuffed him and drew the slim form close to his own. He stroked the sharp features of his lovers face as he waited for him to online again and mused to himself softly. "Jealous glitch."

"You're no better," Starscream slurred as he came back online. "I knew my plan was flawless," He smirked lazily.

"Starscream, you know by now that unless you say something to me directly, I won't know what you want," He sighed. "Why didn't you confront me to begin with?"

"I suppose I just wasn't thinking," He huffed. "Besides, this was fun."

"Never do it again," Megatron growled.

"Possessive fragger," He sneered teasingly.

"You are mine," He rumbled. "I don't intend to share you ever again," He placed a kiss on his lovers abused lips. Megatron shifted and laid on his back, knowing Starscream didn't like to lay on his wings for too long, and let the Seeker stretch out over him, resting his warm cheek against his chest. The smaller mech let out a squeak when Megatron groped his aft and squeezed it, grinning. "This aft right here is mine."

"Mm, of course," He murmured tiredly. Megatron settled one large servo across his lower back and shuttered his optics, venting softly as his body worked to cool itself. Starscream smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his chest before he shut his optics. If he'd known interfacing with Megatron could be this good, he would have made him jealous a long time ago.

Perhaps he would try again some other time... For now, he was content with laying in his lovers arms, right where he belonged once more.


End file.
